Glitches
Current= *In the stamp book, a rare glitch could occur when stamps from the previous page would end up on the page you were currently on. *A very rare glitch could occur when the flooring of someone's igloo started to shake. However, if anything was on the flooring, nothing would happen. *You cannot receive coins from DJ3K. *In Bean Counters, if the player clicks the X in the right-hand corner while the words "Try Again" are on the screen, but doesn't go any further (clicking the X on the coins earned screen), they'll still be able to move their penguin. *Occasionally, Puffle Rescue only gives 1/10th of the coins you should receive from a game. *Aqua Grabber occasionally gives out unlimited coins. *Usernames will disappear if you teleport using your EPF Phone immediately after clicking "Edit Igloo." *Rarely, in various games such as Cart Surfer, System Defender and Sled Racing, you will receive a negative amount of coins, reducing your coin amount. *Playing the Acid Guitar! does not trigger electric guitar noises in the lighthouse. *Sometimes when trying to input a code, the game will tell you to do it later. *In every mini-game except Card-Jitsu and Sled Racing, pressing ("T") will cause the snowball cursor to appear. *In Ice Fishing, there is a rare bug where if the line is broken at the same time as hooking a fish, the fish will freeze in place and stay there for the rest of the game. *If you leave the Club Penguin Rewritten tab open for a long time when you try to log on and do the captcha, the game will say your password is wrong, but log you in. You will have a blank screen with all the GUI items (Moderation, Club Penguin Times, etc.) **This also occurs if you log in and spawn in a full room. *If you and a friend challenge the Sensei at the same time in Card-Jitsu, exit, and practice at the same mat, one player will appear as Sensei. *In Soda Seas in Aqua Grabber, grab the bait, and be near Fluffy. If the Fluffy swims down the right corridor, go down the center, but make it so that the bait is under the camera and hits the floor. If you did it correctly, when the camera comes back to you, you will be holding nothing, but the Fluffy can still be caught with the invisible bait. *When you play an instrument, click the newspaper, and then leave the newspaper, you will not be dancing, but the instrument will still be playing. This also occurs when you wave or throw a snowball. *If the ship explodes in Aqua Grabber while obtaining a pearl, coin or blue gem the item will stick to the bottom of the sub and disable the claw. *Cart Surfer has a graphical bug on the main menu where clicking on the leaderboard button and then clicking return will display a Black Puffle beside your penguin in the cart whether you brought one or not, however, this does not carry over into the main game unless you already have a Black Puffle present. *In Dance Contest multiplayer sometimes when you finish a game you will be placed into another running game and won't be able to do anything when the game is supposed to end, forcing you to quit meaning you won't earn any coins. **Clicking 'Retry' if your game successfully completes will soft lock the game, forcing you to quit. A workaround is to click the menu button instead and re-select your difficulty. *In PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab, if you go to the map and teleport to the Ski Village while you're falling with the Klutzy, you'll be able to skip the wilderness part of the mission. *Sometimes if you click on two names in your Buddy List, one buddy will be wearing parts of the other buddy you clicked. *A rare bug can occur in Ice Fishing making the final earned coins quadruplated instead of doubled. *Certain mini games will randomly make you lose connection. This has been confirmed by Stu to be a glitch and not client sided. *There is a bug with the Brown Bed and Black Bed making them change to orange when a puffle sleeps in them. **A similar bug also happens with the Black Puffle House, however, it changes to purple instead. *DJ3K mixes do not appear properly in the igloo music, only appearing after hovering over the blank music options. **If you do manage to set a saved mix it will not stay after you leave and rejoin your igloo. *Card-Jitsu power cards do not enact rule changes as intended (e.g., removing an opponent's tile of a particular color). *The Snow Igloo is unavailable to be purchased since the release of Igloo Upgrades Jul'19 catalog. If you try to do so you will be prompted to buy the Split Level Snow Igloo instead. *After the release of the Penguin Style Aug'19 catalog some items on older pages became unavailable, showing undefined or a prompting a different item than what was displayed, mainly affecting items from the previous catalog. *If you try to send a postcard to a penguin with their mailbox full you will not be able use any keyboard shortcuts in game. For example, pressing "t" to throw a snowball. |-|Patched = *From February 12, 2017, to February 16, 2017, a bug existed in Cart Surfer that allowed penguins to get from 5000 to 6000 coins per game. It was performed by doing a 360-degree turn in the air (space bar + right or left arrow) and immediately exiting. This has since been patched. *If a player has all of the stamps in a game, they will not earn double coins. Instead, their earned coins will be halved, then doubled at the end of a game, giving the player the normal amount. *If you don't have any stamps in a game and click "How to earn stamps" and click back it'll seem like you earned 888,888,888 coins. However, you won't actually get the coins. *Players could purchase items not available in the catalog using third party programs. This has since been patched. *Players could send old postcards to each other using third party programs. This has since been patched. *There was a way to duplicate a furniture item in your inventory. First click on a furniture in your inventory. Then before placing it down, press the tab key and go to save igloo. You'll be out of the Igloo Editor, but you'll be still holding the furniture. If you then go to your igloo using the home icon, the furniture will be placed in your igloo and if you go to your inventory, the furniture will still be in there. This has since been patched. *One-character names could be registered using multiple spaces. This has since been patched. *Bean Counters and Puffle Roundup used to give 10 times as many coins as it was meant to. This has since been patched. *The Beta Hat would be out of sync with the penguin model when a player dances while wearing it. This has since been patched. *Bean Counters can give out unlimited coins. This has since been patched. *Some games show an incorrect total number of earnable stamps, such as Ice Fishing and Astro Barrier. *PSA Missions 4 - 11 failed to load. This has since been patched. *The Sunstriker could not be purchased by players. This has since been patched. *The Gold Wristwatch could not be purchased by players. Instead, attempting to purchase it would add the Silver Watch to the player's inventory. This has since been patched. *The Moss Key Pin couldn't be obtained by players. This has since been patched. *While mining in the Cave Mine, if you pressed "Your Home" right when a coin appears and then return to the mine, you will be getting coins without mining. This has since been patched. *In the Apr '17 Penguin Style, you wouldn't be able to buy the "Rooster Costume". A message would appear saying that you don't have enough coins. This has since been patched. *The Squid Lid cannot be obtained by players. Attempting to purchase it results in a loading loop, forcing the player to reload their session. This has since been patched. *The Pins in the stamp book displayed the current date instead of the date it was released. This has since been patched. *Games gave you double coins without earning all respective stamps. This has since been patched. *The Construction stamp does not add another stamp when you can view how many you have on your player card. Therefore, when you see how many stamps you have on your player card, it will show one less than your actual amount. This has since been patched. *Flags show in the stamp book. This has since been patched. *Igloo items could be duplicated by picking them up in the editor, pressing "tab" then "enter" over save, then pressing the "Your Home" button. This has since been patched. *The Toothbrush Pin, the Mermaid Shell Pin, the King's Crown Pin, the Magic Phial Pin and the Hot Sauce Pin, are not displayed in the Stamp Book on the page of pins. This has been patched for the Mermaid Shell Pin, the King's Crown Pin, and the Toothbrush Pin, but the Magic Phial Pin and Hot Sauce Pin have not. *The Starfish Pin was not located in chronological order in the 'pins' section of the Stamp Book. This has since been patched. *Music did not stop playing when travelling between rooms. This was because a recent update to Adobe Flash Player had broken 'removeMovieClip()', a function which was used to stop music being played. **This error had not only affected Club Penguin Rewritten but rather, any program that used 'removeMovieClip()' - which most CPPSs do. **Adobe has recognized the issue, and a fix is on the way. **This glitch is patched if you have updated your Adobe Flash Player to the current beta version (26.0.0.115). However, it remains glitched if you are using the current stable version (25.0.0.171). *The Beta Hat would be transparent in some places while dancing. This has since been patched. *Some items in the Penguin Style Jun'17 weren't available to purchase, including backgrounds. This has since been patched. *The Beta Hat appears to be not available even if in inventory. This only affects beta testers. This is now fixed. *Puffles did not need to be to be taken care of, as they always had full bars. This has since been patched. *The clock at the Snow Forts always started at 11:00 PM Saturday. This has since been patched. *On 17 June 2017, people received a new Field Op. However, some people received the previous Field Op, which was impossible as the Casa Fiesta was blocking the location of the designated Field Op, rendering the current Field Op impossible to complete. This has since been patched. *The Silver Wand used to be unavailable. This has since been patched. *The Sun Pin used to be invisible. This has since been patched. *Using the EPF Phone to teleport to the Hidden Lake would trap your penguin in the top left corner of the screen in the Hidden Lake. This has since been patched. *DJ3K, Ice Fishing, and Sled Racing can give up to 900 coins for playing for just a few seconds after the Card Jitsu update. This has since been patched. *Trying to collect the Sleeping Bag Pin will result in the item saying it is unavailable. This has since been patched. *Upon clicking the mat to practice Card-Jitsu inside The Dojo, if you click another mat, you can move up to that individual mat. You can repeatedly perform this action, causing you to move whilst waiting for a game. *When trying to enter the Ski Village or the Shore, the game is stuck trying to load it. This has since been patched. *When trying to enter the Everyday Phoning Facility, the game will be stuck trying to load it. Another note is that when it loads, it says "Loading Sports Shop." This has since been patched. *When you try to buy the Wood Crate in the July–August 2017 Better Igloos catalog, it instead tells you that you are buying the Bamboo Chair. This glitch no longer happens. Instead, if you try to buy the Wood Crate or any of the visible items in the August–September 2017 Better Igloos on the same page, it will instead tell you that you are buying the Orange Inflatable Chair. This glitch was patched in the following Better Igloos catalog. *When trying to purchase the Bunny Slippers during the Halloween Party 2017, it would say "This item is not currently available." This has been patched. *The Plasma Laser was not available for a short amount of time. This has been patched. *A visual bug occurs if the player toggles low-res mode with the = key, and the player changes the TV channel in the EPF Command Room by clicking it. During the static animation, the player can actually see behind the TV's "static", including parts of the map normally hidden, such as part of the top floor. In addition, if a player hides behind the TV's side, they'll be visible during the transition. This has been patched. *Ocean Blue used to be unavailable due to a glitch, this has since been patched. *When the Brown Puffle was first introduced, it showed up as an Orange Puffle on its card. This has since been patched. *A very rare glitch in Paint by Letters allows you to earn infinite coins. This only occurs during heavy lag spikes. This has since been patched as Paint By Letters has been removed. *Mission awards did not show on your stamp book, except for the Case of the Missing Puffles medal (or occasionally the secret gift for the mission). This has since been patched. *Throwing a snowball in Everyday Phoning Facility didn't do anything except throwing snowball animation. This has since been patched. *If you try to buy The Blueberry from Penguin Style Apr'18 catalog, it will link you to Blue Checkered Shoes instead. This has since been patched. *Puffle Launch did not save your progress when you exit the game. It now does. *If you click a penguin and then you click yours fast, some clothes (or all) will be in your penguin. Only you can see your penguin wearing it. It also works with YouTuber pin, mod pin and bait items. If you wear a bait item doing this glitch, you won't be banned as you get mascot's cache. This has since been patched. *Walking, then opening and closing the newspaper very quick or fast, your penguin will be sliding, i mean that, it will walk with no animation. But only you can see it! *The game said you would be unbanned in one digit minus of the hours you would be. this was because the team was trying to put new messages, and if they put 24 h, 0 would count as 25. This is now patched and it says "within the hour". *When you register a new penguin, you'll have a penguin in your friend list with a random ID that's purple, when you didn't even meet it. Sometimes, you'd have yourself!. *When the game reopened, the team said that penguin's party hat would disappear from inventory if you got it at iceberg during Waddle On Party, and only who got it during February 2017's item transfer would keep it, then some penguins that got it in the Waddle On Party kept it, and some that got it in the Item Transfer lost it. *The Music Jam Cap doesn't give you a special dance. This has since been patched. *The Sunset Lei doesn't give you a special dance. This has since been patched. *If you put undefined in text, it is the same as you put nothing. This has since been patched. *Buying puffle pictures from Better Igloos Apr'18 catalog will not work. This has since been patched. *Most pins could not be used on your Stamp Book cover design (excluding the Feather Pin). *Buying the King's Outfit doesn't cost you any coins as the original price is supposed to be 375 coins. This has since been patched. *Circles would not fall in Find Four when you click on empty spaces. *Completing Jet Pack Adventure you will give you only 990 coins out of the advertised 1,000. *When you delete a friend from your friend list and log back in, the friend is still there. This has since been patched. *Wearing the One Man Band Hat and the One Man Band would not give you a special dance. *If you dance wearing the I Heart Pizza T-Shirt, it disappears and your left arm grows long. This has since been patched. *The Ghoul Detector 3000 and Ghoul Detector Jumpsuit didn't give a special dance. *Players could not obtain the Underground Stamp. *The Dojo Igloo used to cost 1300 coins, instead of 5000 coins. *The Blue Accordion did not give you a special dance. *Neck items such as wings were invisible on the player card. This means you could not remove them unless you switched to a different neck item such as a scarf. *In the Penguin Style Oct'18 catalog, the Ghoul Detector 3000 was missing a buy tag. *The 1st Anniversary Hat Shirt, Maroon Cape and Maroon Mask have disappeared from inventories following the Halloween Party 2018 update. This has been fixed. *Attempting to buy the Ghost Background in the November '18 Penguin Style will result in a prompt for the Karaoke Background instead. **Additionally, the Pumpkin Background yields the same effect, albeit with the aforementioned Ghost Background instead. *There was a brief glitch where when a penguin's player card was opened as a ghost it'd act like your own player card. This has been patched. *In the Penguin Style Nov'18 catalog the Blue Snowsuit could not be purchased. *There was a glitch where if you played Find Four in the Lodge, you would be teleported to the Lodge Attic upon the game ending. *You can have a buddy on your ignore list. *If you want to buy The Rad Helmet, you will instead buy The Sub Zero. This has since been patched. *If you got a high score on Cart Surfer and made it to the leaderboard, you would also see that same high score on the Sled Racing leaderboard. *The Fire Suit did not provide a special dance or wave, with and without the amulet. This was patched on December 10, 2018. *While the regular Jet Pack appears correctly on the player card as of a recent update, the Winter Camo Jetpack did not. This was patched on December 14, 2018. *If you wear the Puffle Holiday Sweater while throwing a snowball, the sweater will keep repeating it while your Penguin isn't doing anything. Patched as of December 14, 2018. *When Multiplayer Mode was removed in Dance Contest, it wasn't been removed completely. If you clicked How to Play in Dance Contest, it would tell you to choose a difficulty in Multiplayer Mode. If you wanted to quit Dance Contest in the Main Menu, you would instead learn how to play Dance Contest therefore making it impossible to quit, unless you clicked the X in the top right. This was patched on January 3, 2019 when Multiplayer was added back in with the Dance-A-Thon event. *The Holi-lei did not move during the special dance, forcing you to clear your cache to make it do so. *The Small Ice Christmas Tree could not be placed in your igloo. *After using the mats in the Fire Dojo for a long period of time they will break forcing you to move to a different server. *There were some bugs when attempting to care for a Puffle: **Gum used to cost 10 Coins instead of 5. **Cookies used tocost 15 Coins instead of 5. **When Pet Food is attempted to be purchased, nothing will happen. **Baths used to cost 50 Coins instead of 5. *There was a glitch that occurred when you completed your first PSA mission, and received EPF Medals. If you opened the EPF phone and your medals said 0 and you purchased something, it would say you had over 30000 medals. *The Box Costume and King Jester Hat could not be obtained for the first few hours that the April Fools' Party 2019 was out, giving the user a "This item is unavailable" prompt. This was corrected. *The Black Bed, Brown Bed and Black Puffle House could not be purchased. Trying to buy them would put the player in an infinite load forcing them to re-log. *The Club Penguin Times archive in the Boiler Room had all newspapers displaying an undefined title, date, and issue. *When you walked into a new room, the newspaper would show up as unread, even if you had read it. *The Brazier was unable to be purchased in the Better Igloos Jul'19. This was fixed on August 10, 2019. *The Backyard Igloo would show up in two locations in the Igloo Upgrades Aug'19 catalog. This was later fixed. *If you clicked all the way to the left off screen where it lines up with the newspaper, you would be able to access your Spy Phone. This was because the spy phone was located there in the .swf file. This no longer happens. *The requirement for the 3rd picture in the System Defender section required 16 stamps, but there are only 13. This was also in the original Club Penguin for a time, as there were two unreleased stamps for the game. This was fixed on November 8, 2019. *System Defender was more difficult due to an issue causing it to run at a higher frame rate than it should be. The frame rate was lowered on January 10, 2020. Gallery Glitch.png|The invisible clothes glitch. Beta Hat dissapear.png|A frame of transparency of the beta hat while dancing. 2bf7caea717147a98fd92cb2555e18f1.png|Beta Hat not available, even in inventory. Only affects beta testers. Bug Furniture.png|Buying the Wood Crate tells you buying the Bamboo Chair. Negative number glitch.png|Negative number glitch. What2.png|Frozen fish glitch. animationglitch.png stuckinfloor.png|Stuck in floor glitch in Aqua Grabber. invbait.png|Invisible Bait glitch. Screen Shot 2018-10-27 at 10.20.46 AM.png|Login GUI bug. aquastick.png|Pearl stuck to sub glitch. Ice Fishing bug.PNG|Quadruplated coins glitch. undefined newspaper glitch.PNG| The undefined newspaper archive glitch.